Emails
by Gelly619
Summary: The Decepticons have been receiving emails from the kids back on Earth. Megatron has ignored them until now, curious of it finally. What could these messages hold?   Armada-Oneshot


**[] I'm not sure why I'm writing this.. O_o; In fact, I'm not sure what I'm writing. I just wanted to write a one shot. So.. Lets make words! []**

Megatron stared blankly at his computer screen. The Autobot's brats had found someway to send the Tyrant 'emails'. Of course at first he had ignored them, seeing as it would be a waste of time to read such a thing. Although, some of his men had also started to receive emails from the kids as well. It intrigued the leader, why would want to come into contact with the 'Cons?

Megatron started off with Demolisher. He had received an email from Rad.

"Demolisher, what was in the message that brat sent you?"

Demolisher shrugged. "Some sort of footage clip, sir."

"Show me."

Demolisher brought up the email, entering the link he had been given in the message.

_**Old Godzilla was hopping around**_

_**Tokyo City like a big playground**_

_**When suddenly Batman burst from the shade**_

_**And hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade**_

_**Godzilla got pissed and began to attack**_

_**But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq**_

_**Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu**_

_**When Aaron Carter came out of the blue**_

_**And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal**_

_**Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile**_

_**But before it could make it back to the Batcave**_

_**Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave**_

_**And took an AK-47 out from under his hat**_

_**And blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat**_

_**But he ran out of bullets and he ran away**_

_**Because Optimus Prime came to save the day.**_

Megatron blinked several times, the animation of _The Ultimate Showdown_ played across Demonlisher's computer. The poorly animated cartoon made no sense to the Leader, although he felt a pang of jealousy when Optimus was mentioned in the song.

"That's enough.." Megatron sighed leaving his soldier.

Next he visited Cyclonus, whom was sleeping soundly on his berth. Megatron send a swift kick to the lazy helicopter to wake him up.

"Cyclonus you imbecile! Wake up this instant!" Megatron shouted. The orange colored mech woke with a start, giving his leader a sheepish grin.

"What is it Lord Megatron?"

"Show me the message you received from the brat."

Cyclonus scratched his head. "If you say so." He wandered over to his computer, switched it on and opened the link he had received from Carlos.

_**Remember when you ran away and **_

_**I got on my knees and begged you not to**_

_**leave because I'd go berserk? **_

_**Well...**_

_**You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse… **_

_**and now you see**_

_**I've gone completely out of my mind.. And..**_

_**They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!**_

_**They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa**_

_**To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be**_

_**happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're**_

_**coming to take me away, ha-haaa!**_

_**You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said**_

_**that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT?**_

_**I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and**_

_**laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad...**_

Somehow Megatron saw a similarity between his soldier and the song. Lyrics danced across his screen, Cyclonus actually laughed along with the song. That manically high pitched laugh he had come to hate with every fiber of his being.

"QUIET!" Megatron boomed, kicking Cyclonus in the aft before leaving. Cyclonus whined, and ended up laughing again.

_Surrounded by idiots…_ Megatron thought.

Now on his hunt he would visit his second in command, Starscream. The seeker was tinkering with something in his room, paying no mind to the Tyrant that had just entered from behind him.

"What is it, Megatron?" Starscream asked in a casual tone, almost annoyed.

"Show me the email you had gotten from the Autobot's brat."

Starscream stiffened.

"Why is this necessary?" Starscream tried to stay passive.

Megatron had noticed his quick switch in tones.

"Oh, just curious. Hadn't you received one from that femme? What was her name.. Ah, Alexis."

"Yes.. What of it?"

"Show me, Starscream."

The seeker grumbled bringing up the link he was given through the email. He paused, hesitating to play the video.

"Oh for Primus' sake." Megatron shoved Starscream aside and played the song.

_**Nice legs, Daisy dukes,**_

_**Makes a man go whoo-whoo**_

_**That's the way they all come through**_

_**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**_

_**Low-cut, see-through shirts That make you whoo-whoo**_

_**That's the way she come through**_

_**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo(Cause I) **_

_**Just set them up Just set them up**_

_**Just set them up**_

_**To knock them down(Cause I) **_

_**Just set them up Just set them up**_

_**Just set them up**_

_**To knock them down**_

_**I think I should know how**_

_**To make love to something innocent**_

_**Without leaving my fingerprints out, now**_

_**L-O-V-E's just another word**_

_**I'll never learn to pronounce**_

_**How do I say I'm sorry**_

_**'Cause the word is**_

_**Never gonna come out now**_

_**L-O-V-E's just another word**_

_**I'll never learn to pronounce**_

If Starscream could blush he'd be as red as a tomato. He had asked Alexis to send him one of her favorite songs. Of course, he hadn't counted on Megatron sticking his nose where it didn't belong. It also didn't help that the song was rather provocative, and Megatron was already suspicious of the seeker and the human.

"That's.. Quite interesting." Megatron commented aloud. "I wonder what the three have sent me.." He wandered out of Starscream's room to his own quarters.

The tyrant sat at his computer, reading the email that the three had sent Megatron.

The email read: **"Hey Megatron! This is from all of us, hope you like it (:"** Megatron scoffed at the formalities the kids used. He opened the link that was given in the email and waited.

_**We're no strangers to love**_

_**You know the rules and so do I**_

_**A full commitment's what I'm thinking of**_

_**You wouldn't get this from any other guy**_

_**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**_

_**Gotta make you understand**_

_**Never gonna give you up,**_

_**Never gonna let you down,**_

_**Never gonna run around and desert you,**_

_**Never gonna make you cry,**_

_**Never gonna say goodbye,**_

_**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

_**Never gonna give you up,**_

_**Never gonna let you down,**_

_**Never gonna run around and desert you,**_

_**Never gonna make you cry,**_

_**Never gonna say goodbye,**_

_**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

"_No…_" Megatron whispered, hearing the song play. This was no normal song, no innocence in it. Not at all. A brutal, terrible, _evil_ thing to do. The Tyrant stood from his chair and walked to the his window. Staring down he saw Earth. The place where those kids, had Rick Roll'd Megatron the Leader of the Decepticons.

"This will not go unpunished…"

**[] Look! I got words! LOLOLLO This is my favorite one-shot by far. XD! []**


End file.
